


Seal it with a kiss

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Boys In Love, CMBYN - Freeform, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Elio is heartbroken, Elio loves Oliver, Emotional, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Letters, Lost Love, M/M, Miss you, POV Elio Perlman, Sealed With A kiss, Songfic, Sweet Sorrow, Wordcount 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Autumn has come and Elio misses Oliver.As the season sets over B., he writes a letter and relishes in the memories of their love.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Seal it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-drabble-challenge on tumblr, using the song "Sealed with a kiss" by Bobby Vinton as a prompt.

When I think back of that summer I think of Oliver.

_I'll see you in the sunlight_ _  
I'll hear your voice everywhere  
  
_

We didn´t make a promise. We didn´t speak. We just looked at each other and he nodded. I nodded. He pulled me close and we hugged. He tried to pull back, I held him tight, fisted his shirt in my hands until my knuckles hurt.

I was filled up to the brim with emotion. I didn´t want to cry in front of him – again. I had only broken down some days before. After the infamous peach incident. He held me to his chest and I sobbed like a toddler. I cried and he kissed my tears away and soothed me and we made love.

_I'll run to tenderly hold you_

_But darling you won't be there_

I miss making love with him.

I miss his kisses.

I miss – everything.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dearest Oliver,

I know we didn´t make a pledge or such. But I can´t stand the silence. I need to talk to you. At least in letters.

Summer´s coming to an end, the peaches are overripe and we´ve just harvested the last apricots. It makes me remember that day in my dad´s library, when you spoke about the derivation of words and all I could think of was “apri-cock”...

I miss you, Oliver.

What we had was special. Even my dad came to tell me about something in his life... or at least he hinted at that something. He envies us. Do you believe that?

I´m planning to visit America next year. Maybe I´ll catch you at Colombia? Yes, I know I said I´d rather choose Paris or even Rome, but I need to be near you.

Our spot has turned all orange and brown and red, autumn is settling. It´s a beautiful time here, I´m sure you´d love it. People are returning to B. and I will return to school once again next month. Not sure what to do there anyway, maybe you have some ideas.

Okay, I´m rambling. You know me. That´s just me hiding that on the inside I´m a wreck. Please come visit us in December. It´s a Perlman tradition and you know you can´t escape a tradition. Says me.

Are you okay? Do you miss me? Do you think of us sometime?

Yours forever,

Elio”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll send you all my dreams every day in a letter_ _  
Sealed with a kiss_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He never answered any of my letters.

Autumn washed over me and I recovered in tiny bits. I had given in the pain and sorrow as my father had advised me. I had fucking cried for weeks. I had been cringing myself into those sheets that had once been his, that still smelled of him. It had been hard but then it got better. I hung Billowy into the cupboard and sighed.

Then came Channukah...


End file.
